This invention relates to a yarn carrier for a circular knitting machine which uses latch needles and more particularly relates to a yarn carrier for a circular knitting machine for effectively preventing the latch needles from suffering physical damage which is often caused by operational trouble such as yarn breakage.
A conventional latch needle catches a yarn with its hook (as shown in FIG. 9). however, occasionally the hook fails to catch the yarn completely, often catching the yarn only by a portion of the yarn.
In order to prevent such a failure from occurring a yarn carrier having a depression (as shown in FIG. 8) provided above its yarn feeder has been proposed so that the hook of the latch needle may catch the yarn in a securer manner.
A yarn carrier provided with such a depression thereon provides the hook of a latch needle with a securer catching of a yarn, however, it is not without a weakness. When operational trouble such as breakage of a yarn takes place the motive power of the machine is cut off to minimize the trouble, however, the latch needles of the circular knitting machine cannot stop moving instantly but keep on moving for sometime due to the force of inertia causing some closed latches of the latch needles to hit the front surface of the yarn carrier, which occasionally results in damaging the latch needles.